Only your tear drop
by Little Orange Blue
Summary: Ce qu'il te reste, c'est la solitude. Alors déguste la. Savoures tous les événements qui t'enfoncent un peu plus dans cet océan de tourments. Ce qu'il te reste, c'est la révolte. Surtout ne la jette pas. Enveloppe la dans ce qui bat là, oui c'est ça, à gauche un peu plus en bas. Ce qu'il te reste, ce sont des mots. Ne les laisse pas tomber à l'eau.
1. Prologue

** Voici le prologue d'une fiction intitulée " Onely your tear drop " En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :). **

* * *

><p><strong> S<strong>a main démêlant ses cheveux, elle attrape une de ses mèches blondes puis l'entortille autour de son index. Ensuite elle fait ce qu'elle appelle « un pont » avec cette mèche, la faisant bomber en la maintenant entre son pouce et son majeur. Son index applatit plusieurs fois « le pont » et passe même au travers. De sa main droite, elle fait cliqueter ses ongles vernis rouge sang sur le comptoir. Ce comportment nous indique sa nervosité. Agacée de jouer avec sa mèche, elle la laisse retomber le long de sa joue et saisit le verre qui se trouve devant elle trônant sur le marbre glacial. Elle le prend délicatement, et boit une gorgée du liquide bleu qui au passage lui brûle la gorge. Elle fronce les sourcils. Non, le « Lagon Bleu » ce n'est pas pour elle. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle vient dans ce bar elle commande le même cocktail. Elle se dit qu'à force elle finira par s'habituer au goût de la vodka ( trop présent) , du curaçao ( qui donne cette étrange couleur bleu ) et du jus de citron. La jeune femme regarde sa montre qui lui indique vingt trois heures passées, l'heure de partir. Elle quitte le bar sans un bruit ( après avoir payé et bien entendu sans avoir fini son verre ) . _Personne_ ne sait où elle se rend, et tout le monde s'en contre fiche pour ainsi dire. Ce n'est qu'une femme, partant seule d'un bar tard dans la nuit, n'est ce pas ? Une fois dehors, elle frissonne. Sa veste en cuire est déffinitivement trop courte, le vent lui glace les entrailles se faufilant farouchement en dessous de son pull en cashmire écru. Ses escarpins bleus nuit sont trop étroits, elle se doutait bien qu'elle aurait du écouter le conseil du vendeur et prendre une taille au dessus, mais Madame est bien trop têtue. Son jean G-STAR est trop grand à la taille, mais sa ceinture est trop sérrée ce qu'il l'empêche de bouger comme elle le souhaite. «_** Pourvu que ce fichu taxi arrive, et vite !**_ » le maudit elle d'ores et déjà. Après cinq minutes qui lui parurent trois heures, elle se faufile à l'intérieur du premier taxi arrivé, lui indiquet gentiement, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix la direction à prendre. «** A Shibuya, l'allée centrale s'il vous plait.** » Le temps lui paraît long, l'espace trop petit et le silence terriblement lourd. Elle est toujours aussi nerveuse, alors elle critique intérieurement le taxi. « _**Même pas fichu de passer un coup d'aspirateur ! C'est la nouvelle mode la porcherie pour attirer les clients ?**_ » « _**Allé Papi, même un escargot irait plus vite que toi !**_ » Puis le taxi s'arrête, elle paie et marche jusqu'à l'immeuble voulu. Dans son sac se trouve un million de yen, des faux, mais il n'aura pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle s'aspèrge de son parfum fétiche puis frappe à la porte, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui ouvre et l'invite à entrer.

« _Content de vous revoir, Rose_.

- _Mais moi de même_, lui sourit elle avec une étincelle diabolique dans le regard. »

**P**uis la porte se referme, laissant pour seule indice une seule et unique goutte de parfum Miss Dior s'écraser sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_**Avril 2008**_

_" Ce qu'il te reste ce sont des fragments de moments passés. Souviens toi s'en. Cultive les à l'instar de Candide et de son jardin. Ils sont désormais la seule chose qui te rattachent à ce que tu es. "_

Les gens m'exaspèrent. Tout le temps. Mais plus particulièrement dans le métro. Surtout quand certains d'entre eux ont le privilège d'être assis alors que moi je suis compressée de tous les côtés. Enfin plus exactement entre un homme au ventre plus qu'imposant et une jeune fille mâchant son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte. Cette dernière en fait une bulle rose, l'explose et quand la matière caoutchouteuse atterrit malencontreusement sur une parcelle de sa peau, elle se sert de son pouce et de son index pour la remettre dans sa bouche. Écœurant. Exécrable Sa mastication plus que bruyante me tape sur le système depuis déjà dix minutes. Et comme si son chewing-gum n'était déjà pas assez imposant, elle en ressort un d'un petit papier bleuté. Elle le regarde, me regarde et soudainement, elle me sourit, comme si elle avait trouvé l'idée du siècle. « Oh ! C'est de la même couleur que vos cheveux ! » me lance-t-elle amusée. Je lui fais alors l'honneur de pouvoir assister à mon sourire le plus hypocrite possible. Moins faux-cul tu meurs. Je décide donc (pour éviter de lui coller mon poing sur sa figure peinturlurée en lançant un « Et là, mon poing il est de la même couleur? » ) de m'intéresser à mon portable logé dans la poche gauche de mon jean. Malheureusement pour moi, je me rends compte que je ne peux effectuer aucun mouvement. En effet, l'immense citerne qui sert de ventre à l'homme se trouvant à côté de moi m'empêche d'abaisser mon bras. Ma main s'étant agrippée à la barre se trouvant au-dessus-de ma tête afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre durant le trajet, si je décidais de l'abaisser, mon coude percuterait le ventre de l'homme. Résultat? Mon portable est inaccessible et ma tête se tourne en direction de la jeune-fille-qui-rumine-ses-deux-bubble-gomme. Ma patience commence à atteindre son paroxysme : quelle journée de merde s'offre à moi. J'aurais dû y aller à pied. Mais cela aurait signifié un réveil prématuré, chose tout bonnement inconcevable. Heureusement que mon supplice prend bientôt fin, il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant mon arrêt qui se trouve être la plus prestigieuse université de Tokyo : Todai. Moi, Haruno Sakura, vais bientôt entrer dans un lieu qui fourmille de personnes, pire que ce métro.

C'est sur cette pensée plutôt décourageante que les portes s'ouvrent enfin et que je peux m'extirper (non sans avoir failli m'étaler de tout mon long sur le quai) de l'antre qui m'a mise d'une humeur massacrante.

Replaçant ma monte correctement, je constate que je dispose d'encore un quart d'heure avant le début officiel des cours : parfait ! Je profite de mon espace vital enfin retrouvé pour faire un rapide tour sur mon portable et répondre à quelques messages en gravissant les escaliers de la sortie. Arrivée à l'air libre, je respire à plein poumons et range mon Iphone dans mon sac pour me diriger vers le lieu de mes futures tortures qui mettra mon self-control à rude épreuves.

Alors que je traverse tranquillement le parking de l'université, une voiture déboule à toute vitesse sur ma droite manquant de m'écraser, obligeant mon coeur à marquer un temps d'arrêt et contraignant à mon corps à se figer tel une statue de pierre. La voiture s'arrête brutalement, et je me retrouve face à la fenêtre abaissée du conducteur. Mes yeux tombent sur un jeune homme. Le soleil m'empêchant de distinguer correctement son visage, je ne perçois que ses cheveux noirs. Mon self-control se brise, j'explose.

" Mais espèce de connard ! T'as eu ton permis dans un paquet de céréales? Hurle-je presque.

- Investis dans une paire de lunettes la prochaine fois, me répond t-il d'un ton sarcastique, sa bouche se tordant en un espèce sourire narquois.

- C'est une honte de posséder une si jolie voiture quand on ne sait pas la conduire, renchéris-je sur le même ton.

- Hn. J'espère que tu ne l'a pas éraflée, lance t-il en redémarrant, me laissant ainsi seule au beau milieu du parking. "

Intérieurement, je fulmine. Extérieurement, c'est un masque d'indifférence qui revêt mon visage. Si je laisse ma colère prendre le dessus, physiquement, je deviendrai vraiment horrible.

Décidément, c'est mon jour de déveine ! Cet ingrat avec son air de m'as-tu-vu là ! Oui, je t'ai bien vu, voir trop même ! Ce gars c'est le logotype du mec qui pense qu'il est le Roi de la Route. Juste parce qu'il a une belle voiture. Mais c'est aussi le genre de gars qui vous fait sortir de vos gonds en moins de deux. Arrogant. Vicieux. Sarcastique Un personnage tellement vaniteux, exécrable qui préférerait se faire arracher les ongles plutôt que de s'excuser convenablement. Tout à fait le genre de personne qu'il faut éviter quand on est déjà sur les nerfs. Tout à fait le genre de personne sur qui je tombe quand je suis sur les nerfs. Je n'aurais pas dû me lever. Pourquoi suis-je là déjà?

Je me souviens lentement de la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. La rentrée. Je me remets donc en marche, tout en m'évertuant de focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose que l'incident qui vient de se produire. Inspire, expire.

Alors que je continus ma marche silencieuse j'aperçois une jeune fille blonde qui me sourit. Je presse le pas et arrive rapidement à sa hauteur.

" Enfin là ! Je t'attends depuis un moment ! S'exclame Temari.

- Tu rigoles, t'habites à dix minutes !

- Pas faux. Mais j'ai des tendances hyperactives tu sais ! Et vu que c'est le premier jour, ben je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place, fallait que je sorte, question de vie ou de mort !

- T'es pas croyable. Juste pour rire, t'as dormi combien d'heures cette nuit?

- Hahaha. En tout cas je me suis levée assez tôt pour avoir eu le privilège d'assister au lever du soleil, me dit-elle quelque peu dépitée.

- Penses aux somnifères la prochaine fois !

- Je ne suis pas comme toi moi ! Le sommeil artificiel, c'est pas mon truc. D'ailleurs tu devrais..

- Et Gaara, il t'a abandonné?

- Sakura !

- Quoi? Fis-je faussement indigné.

- Ecoutes moi quand je te parle bordel !

- Mais allé Temari j'ai compris, tu me fais la leçon à chaque fois. Ma consommation a diminuée !

- M'ouais, me répond t-elle sceptique. Gaara est avec ses amis, continue t-elle tout sourire.

- Euh, amis ? La questionne-je surprise. "

Gaara n'est pas un prénom qui s'accompagne du mot « amis » C'est comme si on voulait associer... Temari et «des fraises» C'est tout bonnement impossible (Temari développerait de l'urticaire si elle mangeait une fraise). Non, je ne suis pas une peau de vache. Gaara est juste très solitaire depuis la mort de sa mère car il s'en rend responsable et pour se punir il s'inflige la solitude. Plutôt masochiste comme gars. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que Temari l'a traîné chez tous les spécialistes du comportement possible. Etant sa soeur jumelle – même si cela ne se voit vraiment pas – elle se fait un sang d'encre pour lui depuis maintenant trois ans. Alors entendre « amis » et « Gaara » dans la même phrase, il y a de quoi être choquée non?

" Oui, oui, a-mis, dit elle en pointant du doigt un groupe de personne où l'on peut effectivement y distinguer son frère. Enfin plutôt une tête rousse.

- C'est ton oeuvre? La soupçonne-je en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'elle tente une diversion en regardant l'immense horloge sur sa gauche.

- Sakura! Et si on se dirigeait tranquillement vers la faculté des lettres? Tente-elle en me saisissant le bras, me faisant avancer contre mon gré.

- Mademoiselle Sabakuno Temari, vous allez tout de suite m'expliquer qu'elle sort vous avez jeté sur votre frère !"

Alors que ma meilleure amie me tire vers les portes de l'université, j'aperçois une silhouette familière aux côtés de Gaara. Mon pouls s'accélère tandis que mon coeur semble s'arrêter. Ma respiration se coupe, mon ventre se contorsionne, formant un noeud plutôt désagréable qui m'empêche de bien respirer et mon corps se stoppe brutalement obligeant ainsi Temari à lâcher mon bras. Mon regard se fixe sur cette personne.

Ses cheveux reflètent la lumière du soleil, ils sont blonds comme les blés. Sa coiffure me semble négligé, ce qui lui donne un air légèrement sauvage, mettant ainsi son charme en valeur. Ses yeux finissent par rencontrer les miens. C'est comme plongé dans un océan. . Le bleu azur de son regard est tout simplement rassurant, il me procure une sensation que j'avais oublié, il m'apaise, même à cette distance. Un flot de souvenirs me submerge. Des réminiscences d'un temps révolu.

Je ne suis pas du genre sentimentale ni sensible, mais à cet instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis émue. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans. Deux ans parsemés de quelques SMS C'est très peu pour quelqu'un que l'on considère comme son meilleur ami depuis le berceau. Je devrais être énervée et rancunière, mais au lieu de ça je suis heureuse de le revoir. Les règlements de compte viendront très prochainement. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'exposer ces problèmes là à Temari.

Sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, sa silhouette se dirige vers moi. Mon corps réagit, comme s'il est attiré par un aimant. Mes pas, en synchronisation parfaite avec les siens, réduisent la distance qui nous sépare.

Il se tient maintenant en face de moi. Il me dépasse largement d'une bonne tête et me cache ainsi de la lueur du soleil Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis il brise le silence.

" Sakura ! Ça fait un bail ! S'exclame t-il. "

Cela me surprend. La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu parler, il avait encore sa voix d'adolescent.

" Oui ça fait longtemps, Naruto, lui réponds-je en esquissant un sourire. "

Il me sourit à son tour, dévoilant ainsi une rangée de dents parfaitement alignée. Comme quoi l'appareil dentaire en valait le coup.

Puis d'une manière totalement naturelle, il s'approche et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Si quelqu'un m'observe, je suis sûre qu'il peut discerner : surprise, gêne, surprise, incompréhension, acceptation, défiler sur mon visage. Ce contact me rappelle notre tradition, et je réponds alors à son étreinte, le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi. Mon nez se niche dans le creux de son cou, ce qui me permet d'humer son parfum à pleine narines. Élixir agréable. Une senteur envoûtante, un peu sucrée, étroitement mélangée à son odeur personnelle que je ne connais que trop bien, celle qui m'a entourée pendant si longtemps. Un frisson parcourt mon échine et je laisse ma bouche se tendre en un sourire.

" Hum hum ! "

Naruto semble avoir interprété ce raclement de gorge comme un " Bon c'est bien gentil tout ça mais et si on m'expliquait ? " et il finit par briser notre étreinte. Je me tourne vers Temari.

" Alors voici Uzumaki Naruto, mon meilleur ami et voici Sabakuno Temari, ma meilleure amie, dis-je d'un ton neutre, regardant les deux concernés à tour de rôle.

- AAAAAH ! C'est donc TOI ? S'exclame Temari en le pointant du doigt.

- Héhé, faut croire ! Répond le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux, signe de sa gêne.

- En même temps, j'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y a pas quarante cinq mille Naruto dans le coin !

- Parce que tu le connais? M'indigne-je quelque peu.

- Juste depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Et en quel honneur?

- Inuzuka Kiba, le gars qui a les cheveux bruns là-bas, à côté de Gaara, explique Temari en montrant le concerné, on le connait depuis le primaire avec mon frère. Ca faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu car il avait changé d'école, et donc quand je l'ai vu, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de socialiser Gaara !

- Et ce même gars est un de mes amis, donc on s'est rencontré à ce moment là avec Temari-chan, termine Naruto en souriant. "

Temari-chan? Je fronce les sourcils pendant un millième de secondes. Il la connait depuis même pas une heure et le « -chan » est déjà au rendez-vous? Un peu fort de café quand même.

Naruto nous conduit vers son groupe de fréquentations tout en faisant rire Temari aux éclats. Involontairement, mes pensées se sont aventurées en une contrée enfouie au plus profond de mon subconscient.

OoOoOoO

" Nauto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! "

J'hurle de toutes mes forces. Les larmes dégoulinent de mes yeux, ravageant ainsi mes joues. Je suis toute seule dans le noir. Il avait promis de rester avec moi cette nuit.

" Naruto-kun ! Naruto-kun ! "

Combien de temps je reste à sangloter comme une pauvre âme en peine dans mon lit?

" Sakura-chan? "

La lumière s'allume, laissant mes yeux apercevoir une petite silhouette se rapprochant de mon lit. La tête endormie d'un petit garçon portant un bonnet bleu ciel se tient maintenant à quelque centimètres de moi. Sans plus attendre, je me jette dans ses bras, mon corps étant animé par de violents spasmes dû à ma crise contrôlable de larmes.

" Sakura-chan, je suis là tout va bien ! Je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promets, me murmure le garçonnet en me serrant fort contre lui. "

OoOoOoO

Depuis ce jour, Naruto et moi nous disons bonjour en nous prenant dans les bras. Comme les allemands, sauf qu'on est japonais. Quand nous faisions ça en pleine rue, cela nous valait toujours quelques coups d'yeux des passants. Mais on s'en fichait, c'était notre tradition en souvenir de sa promesse. C'est un de mes plus vieux souvenirs, je devais avoir aux alentours de cinq ans. Une archive entre autre.

Arrivés à destination, Naruto me présente à ses amis – Temari étant déjà connue de toutes ces personnes – qui m'accueillent gentiment. Ce flot de gentillesse m'écœure, ils sont trop mielleux, trop faux (moins certains que d'autres). Il paraît que cela s'appelle de la politesse. Je la renommerai plutôt « hypocrisie ». Je déteste les rencontres, faire comme si leur vie m'intéressait ou comme si la mienne les intéressait. Je me contente de sourire légèrement et de répondre très vaguement à ce qu'ils me demandent comme « Tu vas étudier en quoi? » « Tu connais Naruto depuis longtemps non? » Des banalités entre autre.

Je regarde ces individus et malheureusement j'ai enregistré toutes les informations qu'ils m'ont donné sur leur personne. Inuzuka Kiba va étudier en médecine animale. Ce jeune homme à un air de félin, peut-être est-ce du à la forme de ses yeux qui s'étirent en deux amandes, ou alors à son rendu capillaire qui fait un peu fouillis car celui-ci est parsemé de mèches brunes qui partent dans tous les sens. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait rien d'un objet appelé « brosse à cheveux » Pourtant cela pourrait sérieusement l'aider. Cet air de « j'me suis pris une tornade dans la figure en me levant » ne convient pas à tout le monde. En plus, ses chaussures sont pleine de poils de chiens, sympathique ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins un bel homme, je pense qu'il peut remercier le sport qui lui a bâtit un physique de rêve.

A côté de lui se tient Nara Shikamaru, qui n'arrête pas de bailler. C'est un homme banal, mise à part – peut-être – sa queue de cheval haute qui se dresse tel un ananas – ou un palmier – sur sa tête. Original. Il arbore un air un peu endormi, ou blasé, cela dépend de comment l'on voit les choses. Il entre en économie-gestion car « Ce mec, on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est une tête » comme l'a dit Naruto.

Entre Gaara et Shikamaru se trouve un certain Hyuuga Neji. Ses yeux sont étonnement inondés d'un blanc nacré. Je pense que ce sont des lentilles de contact. Mais ayant vu à la télé qu'un membre de sa famille, le PDG de Hyuuga Finance, possédait les mêmes iris, cela est peut-être héréditaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Neji est destiné à reprendre l'entreprise financière familiale, c'est pour cela qu'il est tout comme Shikamaru en économie-gestion. Il possède un physique avantageux, grand, bien fait, un visage grave mais bien proportionné et il ne parle presque pas. Ou du moins pas pour ne rien dire, contrairement à sa petite amie Sutaki Tenten, une jeune femme aux cheveux attachés en deux macarons parfaitement symétriques. Elle ne fait que de parler. Sa petite voix aiguë me tape sur le système, je n'entends qu'elle. Sérieusement, comment Neji fait-il pour la supporter? Je paris que c'est une vraie commère, elle s'entendrait bien avec Ino, la soeur du petit ami de Temari. Enfin ex-petit ami plutôt.

Pendant que Tenten s'extasie à se remémorer leur dernière soirée arrosée avec Kiba, que Gaara ne parle toujours pas et que Naruto essaie de faire rire Neji en lui racontant son réveil en panique, Temari s'insurge contre Shikamaru qui vient de balancer « Meuf » pour je ne sais quelle raison.

" Mais d'où est ce que tu l'appelle « meuf? » Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est sexiste ?! C'est une insulte vicieuse car on ne se doute pas quel message elle essaie de faire passer à la fille en question ! Tu te considères certainement comme le Sexe Fort car tu es un Homme MAIS, je peux te dire que même si je fais partie du Sexe sois disant Faible, plus jamais tu ne prononceras ce mot ! T'as aucun respect ou quoi ? Balance t-elle en criant à moitié.

- Tais toi, femme, lui répond t-il en soupirant, totalement indifférent. J'ai les tympans fragiles. "

Shikamaru a tenté de faire du second degrés mais voyant la colère noire dans laquelle est entrée Temari, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle se révolte contre plusieurs d'injustices, mais la discrimination des femmes lui tient particulièrement à coeur car sa mère était une femme battue. Cependant, son franc parlé risquera de la perdre, surtout qu'elle ne tolère pas qu'on se moque d'elle, ou qu'on l'ignore. Deidera lui convenait car c'était elle qui menait la danse dans leur couple, il la laissait tellement commander qu'à la fin il n'avait presque plus le droit de s'exprimer. Il a craqué.

" Bon, et il fait quoi Sasuke? S'impatiente Naruto.

- Ah, ce fameux Sasuke! M'exclame-je. Depuis le temps que tu le plaçais au-dessus de tout sans que je puisse affirmer tes dires. Même si tu me disais aussi qu'il t'énervait à être aussi parfait !

- Je t'ai dis ça moi? S'étonne t-il.

- Oui, mais ça remonte, dis-je avec une pointe de reproches dans la voix.

- Quand on parle du loup, intervient le dénommé Shikamaru.

- Bah ça alors ! Il est SANS sa rousse ? Ironise Tenten. Franchement, elle irait mieux avec Suigetsu ! "

Les potins c'est définitivement son truc à elle. Inutile, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien s'en foutre que « La rousse aille mieux avec Suigetsu ! »

" D'ailleurs, et ton roux à toi Sakura? Tu ne l'a pas encore vu? Me demande Temari.

- Je le vois à midi. "

Je vois une pointe de tristesse défilée dans les yeux de Naruto. En même temps, s'il m'avait contactée, je lui aurais dit qu'en effet j'ai un petit ami, roux et de surcroît plus vieux que moi. Mais Monsieur m'a totalement zappée. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème !

C'est alors qu'une voix étrangement familière résonne dans mon dos, me coupant ainsi dans mon indignation interne.

" Je t'avais dis que j'arriverai à l'heure. "

Je me tourne afin de pouvoir coller un visage sur cette fameuse voix. Non, je ne sais pas toujours pas qui est cet homme au regard des plus ténébreux que j'ai pu connaître en dix-neuf ans d'existence. Ses cheveux s'accordent d'ailleurs parfaitement avec ce noir abyssal des plus envoûtants, encadrant de deux mèches son visage constitué de traits assez fins mais pourtant au rendu si.. Froid. Sa peau d'albâtre adoucit quelque peu cette rudesse que l'on peut discerner en le contemplant. Sa bouche s'étire en une moue narquoise après avoir entendu les dires de Naruto. Dires qui me présentaient. Moue narquoise qui n'est pas désagréable à regarder soit dit en passant.

Alors comme ça c'est toi Haruno Sakura ? Dit-il en me scrutant de haut en bas comme si j'étais un morceau de viande exposé dans une boucherie.

- LE Sasuke, je présume ? Réponds-je froidement à l'intéressé.

- Uchiha Sasuke en personne. »

Nous nous toisons pendant quelques secondes, puis la sonnerie retentit Tout le monde se dirige alors vers son bâtiment en nous saluant. Il ne reste plus que Naruto, Temari, Sasuke et moi. Mon meilleur ami échange quelques paroles avec le brun ténébreux avant de passer devant moi, pour faire une remarque plutôt drôle à Temari.

Avant de tourner les talons, Sasuke s'adresse à moi de sa voix terriblement familière tout en me toisant durement, comme si j'allai regretter de l'avoir rencontré. Mon cerveau ne se fait pas prier, et l'événement de ce matin me revient directement en mémoire. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre un pied en dehors de mon lit.

" T'écraser aurait vraiment été la première bonne action de ma journée, rit-il avec une bonne dose de sarcasme dans la voix "

* * *

><p>Re-post, j'ai retouché ce texte, changer le résumé car elle a été commencée en 2012, nous sommes dorénavant en 2014, presque 2015... Bref, le temps a passé, je garde la même base mais l'histoire est à présent beaucoup plus... Solide, je sais où je veux aller. Ce premier chapitre a un ton plutôt légers, je vous rassure, cela ne vas pas continuer ... Je voulais avoir un chapitre plutôt drôle, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'humour dans cette fiction mais l'atmosphère va se refroidir, devenir beaucoup plus sérieuse au fil des chapitres. Les personnages se rencontrent, ou se retrouvent, même s'ils ont des problèmes cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils les montrent tout le temps ! On a tous déjà répondu " Oui je vais bien " alors que c'était pas le cas, eh bien là... C'est la même idée ! :)<p>

Bis bald !


End file.
